Almost Accidentally Harold and Lillian
by White Shade
Summary: A story about the king and queen of Far Far Away. How they met and the challenges Prince Harold must overcome in order to have the common girl of his dreams so he can live his happily ever after. Rated T just to be safe of some content inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Shrek 2 is never clear of Harold's past, so in my story he's a prince and Lilian is a common girl. The Fairy Godmother's deal with Harold isn't clear either, so this is just my interpretation of it all. 

**Chapter One: Done for the Day**

Through the echoing, vast room came the commanding voice of the prince's father.

"Again!" That sternness in his voice was something the prince never dared defy, for he was a bit too fearful for what his consequence would be if he did so. Thus, he went about his sword technique again. The lightning fake-out jab to then pursue his true goal: the head. His ultimate opponent defended himself, counter attacking and catching his son off guard. The prince's footwork became lost and his stumble transformed into his downfall on the tile floor.

The sword came to his shoulder, but the prince was reluctant to glance up to his father. However, the blade had a different idea. His eyes slowly came to meet his father's...Prince Harold was surprised to see what he did at that moment. His father, the king of Far Far Away, gave him a warm glance. It was clear his son was exhausted.

"Get up, Harold," the king said. "We're done for the day. Your footwork could use some work, but your technique is improving drastically over this past week. Good for today Son."

Harold rose to his feet, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He thought this would never end. The king walked out and Harold found himself a luxurious shower followed by a quick snack. He was dressed in a rather neutral outfit after his training. He had plans to walk the kingdom of Far Far Away today, thinking fresh air and conversation with the people would do him some good.

He closed the refrigerator, holding an apple and a dish of carmel, and he sat down at the table.

"Oh, Harold," a gentle voice came into the kitchen. It was his mother, the queen of Far Far Away. "Done for today?"

"Yes," the prince replied. "You know, Dad has me gasping for air after the first couple of hours." She chuckled, sitting down across from her son, watching him eat his apple, which was occasionally dipped into the dish of carmel. That had been his favorite snack since his was young.

"Well, you look certainly casual this afternoon. Just going to hang about?" she asked.

"Actually," Harold contradicted politely. "I was thinking about walking around the kingdom today." His mother's face lit up slightly, but Harold still couldn't fathom whether that was surprise or agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea," his mother said. "After all, you are their future king. Befriend the people dear, just don't play favorites." Harold sighed, for that's the phrase his mother always told him before he walked into town.

"I know, I know," he sighed. "Before you ask, my room is in complete order and the crown is in perfect condition..." Harold stood again to put the dish in the sink. He preferred to make the chefs and maids less work, so he did a little extra whenever he had the time to do so.

The queen laughed again, seeing her son going that extra step and how it seemed he grew up so fast. "Alright, well you have fun. But come back at a decent hour okay? Not like last time with your friend _Arthur_ and Doc. I swear Arthur is nothing but trouble, and stay away from James Hook today please."

Harold smiled at her last comment. "I will, Mother. Goodbye for now."

"Bye dear," she replied. She just wanted to warn him. She knew that at Harold's age of 17 and all, the world wasn't nice, but she also knew that if he was to run this kingdom one day, he had to face the world itself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed on this story in the first chapter! I've been motivated to write a lot more of this now! Enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: The Flower Shop Owner's Daughter**

The sun's morning light shone brighter it seemed today as Harold walked through Far Far Away. He was greeted by many 'a people and creatures, for he _was _their future king.

"Good afternoon, Snow White," he said as he passed her singing by a well, as she always loved to do. The maiden looked his way, and her eyes lit up as if she were surprised to see him.

"Prince Harold!" she exclaimed. "Good afternoon to you too. What brings you down here, if I may ask?"

"Well, I thought I'd take a little stroll today, see how my friends and future kingdom were doing," he said, with a little pride in himself. Snow White nodded as she brought up a bucket of water from the well. Harold let her get back to her routine. He couldn't help but notice the smell of the Muffin Man's bakery as he walked by. Sure, it was a little walk, but Harold figured it must be worth it.

The prince knocked on the door, and the Muffin Man surely answered. His eyes lit up and he looked excited to see him, the jolly man that he always was.

"Prince Harold, welcome!" he exclaimed, ushering him inside. "What will it be today?"

"Might your specialty be blueberry muffins this afternoon?" Harold asked.

"That it would be, would you like one?" the Muffin Man asked.

"Yes please and could you-" Harold began, however he was interrupted by a commotion coming from the back of the bakery. A few pots had fallen, both of them were sure of that. Then a few other noises and the sound of mumbling took place.

"Well, what the frosting is happening back there?" the Muffin Man asked himself. He took a cautious step towards the door, but before he could open it, Gingy had for him. The cookie sprung out from the the back of the bakery, landing in front of Harold on the counter. But, something was definitely different about Gingy this morning. He was wearing extra frosting and an extra gumdrop button.

"Gingy!" the Muffin Man exclaimed. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Aw, it's nothing much, Muffin Man," Gingy replied with confidence. "I was just gonna... go down to that new flower shop, see if there were any cookies like me. They sometimes sell them you know."

The Muffin Man smiled as did the prince. Then, the Muffin Man remembered that his future king was standing before him, and he was making him wait!

"Gingy! We have a customer this morning...it's Prince Harold," he said to the cookie, giving him slightly of a stern eye to discipline him this afternoon. The cookie turned and he couldn't believe his eyes: Prince Harold was in their bakery!

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Prince Harold! I was just going," Gingy said politely and embarrassed, but Harold laughed this off like it was no big deal because to him because it honestly wasn't.

"That's quite alright, Gingy...Is that your name?" Harold said, questioning the name, for he'd never met this cookie before.

"Yeah, that's my name," Gingy replied.

"What is this new flower shop you mention? I was never told about it," Harold asked.

While asking this, he thought of his father and what a big deal he made about asking commoners in his kingdom for any kind of help. Harold still couldn't understand why his father was so against that. He figured that if someone else knew, why not just ask and save himself the hassle of finding out himself?

"Uh, yeah, there's this new flower shop that just opened in Far Far Away, I think a few days ago. It's down in town by the newspaper place," Gingy inquired. The Muffin Man just finished putting a nice blueberry muffin in a bag for the prince and he poked his head back up.

"Here you are, Prince Harold," the Muffin Man said. "One nice, hot, blueberry muffin... I'll put it on the house today and sorry for the inconvenience." Harold turned back to the Muffin Man, and grabbed his oder, but Harold didn't want to not pay for something he intended to buy. He found this was a regular thing when you were the prince, getting things for free. He wasn't complaining, but he thought it wasn't fair.

"No no, I insist on paying," Harold said, digging into his wallet. "I'm sure that after I taste this, I will wish I had." The Muffin Man smiled, this time actually surprised at the prince's actions. Harold laid the money on the counter, then turned back to Gingy.

"Well, I hate to ask this of you Gingy, but... would you mind taking me to this new flower shop. I figure since you were on your way already that you-" he suggested.

"Aw, sure!" Gingy said, smiling. "It's not like I'm going out of my way, and even I was, I'd take you."

"Thank you, Gingy and thank you Muffin Man for the muffin," Harold said. He and Gingy were off, and the Muffin Man smiled as they left the store.

"He's going to make a great king," the Muffin Man mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are, the new flower shop called...eh...ah...what does it say up there?" the cookie asked. The sign was pretty high, so Harold couldn't blame Gingy for not being able to read it.<p>

"It says: Flora and Lily's," Harold told him.

"Yeah, that's it!" Gingy said. "Well, come on, let's check it out."

They stepped into the flower shop, and Harold let Gingy, who was riding his shoulder on the way in, down on a countertop. They both marveled at the sight of this place. It was like a greenhouse was brought into Far Far Away. There were so many colors, so many different flowers, and Gingy spotted a blue butterfly on a red flower a few yards away from them.

"This place is so cool!" the cookie exclaimed.

"This is absolutely beautiful," Harold sighed. "Look at all the color!"

Gingy gasped out of the blue and took off in a full run.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" he exclaimed as he ran.

"What? Gingy!" Harold asked, afraid that the cookie was going to get into some trouble. They hadn't even seen the owner of the store yet. Gingy stopped at a plastic bag full of... more gingerbread cookies!

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Gingy said, hugging the bag. The other cookies were most definitely alive, for they moved with excitement, and Harold could tell that there were a few girl cookies in there too.

"Well, there's something I don't see every day," a voice came from behind them, making Harold freeze for a few seconds. He turned around, and there was a woman standing there, with long pink hair like the shade of a pinkcat flower, wearing a red dress with long sleeves. "Yes, they are our cookies. I bought them from a nice young man one day. I can let them out if you like."

"I would _love_ that!" Gingy said, making the woman laugh as she walked over to the bag and undid the twisty tie holding the cookies inside. The gingerbread people were out and talking before they knew it.

"I'm Flora," the woman introduced herself to Harold. "Is there any way that I could help you today?"

"I was just curious about the new shop," Harold replied. "Do you sell lilies as a primary flower? I'm just asking because the sign said Flora and Lily's." Flora chuckled at his statement.

"We do sell lilies, but I also have a daughter named Lillian. The shop is named after both of us," Flora explained. Harold nodded, now understanding the whole sign name. There was a crash from the back of the shop, Harold questioning in his mind what was with all the noise today in these shops. Were people _this_ clumsy?

"Speaking of Lily," Flora said, and sure enough, the girl emerged from the back of the shop, holding a huge bag of fertilizer in one arm and a watering can in the other. She was wearing an ocean blue dress with lacing in the front, but her dress was short sleeved unlike Flora's. Harold thought it was Lily who did most of the work around here.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy today Mother," she apologized. "I hit some of the tools on my way in from... oh, we have customers! Is that another talking gingerbread cookie?"

"Yes, yes it most certainly is!" Gingy replied with glee. Lily laughed, shaking her head and turning to Harold. "And you are?"

Harold hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to tell her he was the future king of Far Far Away, because then he felt she would act different around him. He liked this Lily already, and he thought she looked very pretty. Well, he wasn't going to lie about who he was...

"My name is Harold," he introduced himself, looking back at Gingy to make sure he wouldn't spoil anything for him, and the cookie seemed occupied enough. "And, that's Gingy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Is there anything I could help you with?" Lily asked.

"Um, yes! My mother loves flowers, and I was wondering if you had any purple waves around. Those are her favorite," Harold said, thinking up a reason to have come here in the first place and since she was asking anyway.

"I do believe we have some of those, I will check," she said, walking in the back, and coming back in a few minutes with a nice, full purple wave in a pot. "How's this?"

"Perfect, Lillian...that's your full name, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, that it would be. Most people just call me Lily, but you may call me what you like," she replied. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, for me anyway," Harold said, paying for the flower and telling Gingy to come back with him.

"Aw, do I have to?" Gingy said.

"No, but you need to be careful with traffic then," Harold said, knowing that Gingy wasn't coming back with him no matter what he said. So, Harold walked out of the shop, and back up towards the castle with a purple wave and a blueberry muffin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Someone on His Mind**

"And how was your walk through Far Far Away?" the queen asked when the prince walked inside.

"Fine, fine," he said. "everyone seems to be a good mood today." The queen finished her sentence in the book she was reading, and when she looked up, she couldn't help but notice the purple waves he held.

"Harold!" she exclaimed, rising from her seat as he set the flower pot on the table and the blueberry muffin, releasing its intoxicating sent. "What's all this?"

"Oh, I saw this in the new flower shop that just opened in town, and I thought seeing as though it was still early summer that I'd stop in and get you something. I saw this, and I just knew it would go well in the garden out back," Harold said smiling. More had happened than just that, though he hoped she wouldn't notice that until later. His mother always seemed to know when he was slightly off.

"That's wonderful of you dear!" she replied, returning a gentile smile then kissing her son on the forehead. "Gwen, would you please get these outside in the garden?" The maiden came sprinting over to the queen, looking at the gorgeous flowers Harold picked up, and she nodded, asking where the queen would like them placed.

"Just somewhere toward the front will be fine," she suggested. "You pick a good spot for them." The servant Gwen lifted the flowers gently from the table and carried them out to the garden in the back of the palace.

Harold had just sat down and buttered the blueberry muffin.

"Oh, you were down on Drury Lane, I can smell it," the queen commented before she walked away for the rest of the afternoon.

For the entire rest of the day, Harold couldn't help but think of Lillian. Her gentle face and simple smile, he just couldn't get her out of his head. He watched from his bedroom window as Gwen watered the flowers, and he pictured Lillian instead of Gwen!

* * *

><p>This thought of Lillian didn't last just that day, it lasted all week long! The prince couldn't believe how unfocused he was throughout the days. Practice with his father went alright, but the rest of the day was just a blur for him. As he walked into town for a couple of errands, he'd run into people on complete accident.<p>

"Hey, watch out!" Doc the dwarf said politely, and Harold dodged him just in time. He was carrying quite the load in front of him that afternoon. When Doc saw it was Harold, he almost couldn't believe it.

"Prince Harold! Please, forgive my manners. I didn't know it was you," Doc quickly apologized.

"Oh no, no," Harold said. "It's all my fault. My head hasn't been all there lately. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Oh?" Doc said curiously, setting down his load near a coffee shop. "Thinking about something are ya? Care to tell," Doc said. When Harold hesitated, Doc suddenly stood proudly and straight, trying to look official. "Or is it some kind of 'make this decision and be the future king and...blah blah blah?" He put down his act as he realized Harold was lightening up a bit with laughter from his impersonation.

"It's nothing that bad," Harold said. "Why don't we get some coffee or tea?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, Prince," Doc said. "Just gotta keep an eye on my load." Harold went in and order two hot cups of tea. He came outside to see Doc had reserved a table for the two of them and went to join him.

"So, what is it that you're thinking about these days?" Doc asked, sipping his tea.

"It's not exactly a what...it's a who," Harold corrected slowly. Doc's eyes widened and he was glad at that point he wasn't swallowing tea otherwise he was sure he would have choked.

"A _who_?" Doc said, just to make sure he heard the prince right. "A princess?"

"No..." Harold sighed. "But she is so beautiful she could be a princess."

"Aren't they all?" Doc said wisely. "Anyway, tell me about her. When did you meet?"

"A week ago, actually. She works at the flower shop," Harold said.

"The new one?" Doc asked and the prince nodded. "I love that store! Saved my life you know. It was Snow White's birthday and good ol' Doc forgot. It was on my way back and voila! Saved, and called the best dwarf for getting her favorite flowers."

Harold smiled and nodded at that story, agreeing that it was lucky for him to come upon the store on the way home from work.

"I keep rearing off the subject. Anyway this girl. She works there, at that new flower shop...hmmm...AH!" Doc exclaimed. "You are thinking about _her_?"

Harold told him to keep it down, and he asked if Doc knew who he was talking about. Doc nodded and smiled.

"Lily," he whispered in Harold's ear, and the prince confirmed it. Doc smiled some more and sipped his tea. "You like her?"

"I don't know, it hasn't been very long. I was going to see her a few more times soon so she doesn't think I'm just some flirt," Harold said. Doc's eyes widened for a second then went back to looking at Harold.

"What if you saw her...right now?" Doc asked. Harold turned around quickly to see that Lillian was out and about, right at that same coffee shop. She was with Dopey in fact. He turned just as quickly back around.

"She's coming right our way," Doc said. "And Dopey's waving at me." The dwarf waved back at Dopey and Harold was in a slight panic.

"Doc, I don't want to say something...stupid! What do I say?" he whispered a little louder than he should have.

"Start with..." Doc said, but he was interrupted.

"Hi Doc," Lillian said, then she looked to see who he was with. "Oh? Harold? Uh, I...didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello Lillian," Harold said back, feeling his temperature rise a little. "I stopped by with Doc for some tea." Dopey was pulling on Doc's shirt and pointing down the street.

"Hey, listen," Doc said. "I have get going. Why don't you two stay here for the rest of the evening? Finish the tea and all. See you later pr-" Harold was motioning behind Lillian to not call him that. Doc took that as a sign she didn't know he was the prince yet.

"Er...Harold. Bye Lillian," Doc finished and walked back with Dopey.

Now it was just the two of them: Harold and Lillian. Together, at a coffee shop. Lillian cleared her throat and sat down across from him with a tea in her hands.

"So," Harold said, trying to make conversation. "Is there any reason why you um, came to get tea this late?" She smiled, making eye contact this time.

"It does seem a but strange, I know," Lily said. "Dopey there accidentally tipped over a flower pot in the shop today. He felt sorry for it and he came back, wanting to make it up to me. It really wasn't necessary, I just planted it in a new pot outside. So, we came here...If I may ask, what are you doing here this late?"

"Oh, me?" Harold said. "I was just talking with Doc. I ran into him on the street."

"What were you talking about?" Lily asked. She was trying to make some conversation with him because she had to admit she took a slight interest in him.

"Oh," Harold really didn't want to talk about that right now. "Politics and such." Lily nodded in understanding. She wasn't much for politics so she strayed from the topic, just as Harold hoped she would. They finished their teas, and Harold offered to walk Lily home. She took the offer, and they walked in the lit up streets together.

"It is rather pretty in Far Far Away at night," Lily commented.

"Yes, I think this kingdom is very wonderful. As are the people in it," Harold said.

"I could say the same. In my experience so far, I've enjoyed it here," Lily said.

"Good, good," Harold replied as they came to Lily's front door. "Well, this looks like your stop. Lily looked at the shop then back to Harold.

"Thank you for taking me home, Harold. I had a good time tonight with you," Lily said.

"As did I," the prince said. He watched her walk up the first two steps, but he realized he had to stop her for one more thing...

"Uh, Lillian," he said, and she turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what he could possibly want. Harold took her hand into his own and he kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Good night, Lillian. Sleep well," he said, letting her hand go. Lillian was pleasantly surprised by his action.

"Good night, Harold," Lillian said. She saw him smile and then walk away from the shop. She watched as the light illuminated him whenever he walked under it. She even saw him look back at her. She waved, and he waved back before finally disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Wow**

"He kissed your _hand_ last night?" Lily's mother repeated as her daughter helped her open up the shop for the day.

"Yes, can you believe it! We've only been here a week and I've found someone I'm interested it. We sat in that other town, and I wouldn't take to any of the men. They were all over me, it was just sickening. And we come here and I feel like I'm not being choked with men! I really like this one, Mother," Lillian said.

"Just don't get attached too quickly dear. The last thing I want is you heartbroken now," Flora said. Lily nodded, but she really couldn't wait until she saw Harold again. He was practically all she thought about these days.

The same still went for the prince. He though about Lillian and he still couldn't get over how pretty she was. Usually he'd walk through the kingdom and many girls would look at him, but he knew that all they saw was a prince. With Lily, that wasn't the case at all. She treated him like a regular guy, partially because she didn't know he was the prince. He felt somewhat guilty about not telling her such a huge thing about himself. If she ever found out, which was very well possible, he wouldn't know what he would do. He would tell her eventually if word of mouth didn't reach her before then.

Harold just enjoyed the fact that there was someone out there who truly didn't look at him for his title. He liked the idea of just being able to spend time with her and not have the strain of royalty in the way. There was no pressure with Lillian, and that was one of the best experiences Harold had ever had with someone. He knew there was a pressure to get married before taking the throne, but he really wanted this relationship to happen gradually and naturally.

"Son, you are not focused," the King said. It was painfully obvious, literally for Harold.

"I know, I know," Harold replied. "I don't think I can do this today."

"You don't think? Harold, my boy. You need to start knowing," the king said. "One day, you will run this kingdom, and I-"

"Dad," Harold said. "For once, I'd like to talk with you as your son...not as your heir."

However, his father wouldn't hear of anything Harold had to say. He got a lecture again about running the kingdom, but on the bright side, he was let off for the rest of the day. No more sword fighting.

* * *

><p>He walked to the flower shop rather quickly this morning. He'd realized what day it was, and in a week, he was suppose to meet with his 'future queen'. His marriage was arranged, of course, for he <em>was<em> a prince. She was a princess from another land miles away. In Harold's eyes, the marriage was another agreement to a treaty of some sort because no one can trust another kingdom these days.

Perhaps he was overacting, but the last time he'd seen her was months ago. They didn't even share much in common. Lillian was a new chance for him, and he found himself liking her more than the princess already.

"Lillian?" he asked, but it was Flora who answered the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for your daughter."

"Come on in," Flora invited. "Lily! Harold is here." Lily came rushing to the top of the stairs, trying to be graceful, but she was very excited to see him. She didn't make a fool of herself, but she almost fell down the steps. She caught herself just in time though.

Harold looked up at her. She was wearing an emerald green skirt with a matching top of smooth cloth. Underneath, she wore an ocean blue shirt to cover her chest area. She looked like a princess.

"Hello Lillian," Harold said.

"Hello Harold," Lily replied, coming down the stairs. This time, she was well controlled.

"Um, what are you up to today?" he asked. He hadn't thought of what to say, he just walked into the flower shop. Like almost every other day, he wasn't thinking clearly again.

"Nothing really," Lillian told him. "We aren't running the shop today."

"Oh! My apologies," Harold said. "Would you mind taking a walk with me? We could go down by the lily pond if you like."

"There's a lily pond around here?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh, oh yes. Yes. I'll show you...if you like," Harold replied. Lillian laughed, she couldn't help it. Harold was acting so strange. He escorted her outside the flower shop and out into the kingdom. He walked with her outside the kingdom, and down to a quieter setting.

This was the lily pond. He enjoyed this place very much, and this was where he came to think. Especially when his duties became too overwhelming for him to bare.

"This place...it's so beautiful," Lily said. "The way the water hits the pond and the sparkling lilies with the small droplets of water. It's wonderful." Harold sat down on the grass, Lily joining him.

"I come here ever so often. Whenever I can," Harold told her. He wanted to be honest with her today. Just not too honest.

There was a silent moment...a few of them actually. Lily just stared at the pond, but Harold had seen the lily pond plenty of times. What he couldn't keep his eyes off of was Lillian. She looked so beautiful just sitting there and next to him!

"You know," Lily began. "When we moved to Far Far Away...I wasn't sure how everything would...pan out...for me."

"What do you mean?" Harold asked. Lily looked at him this time.

"At the last kingdom, there were...many options open to me. But, I didn't like a single one of them. My life was a mess, my relationships fell apart and I failed to accept the new ones coming into my life. When I came here, I found many similarities to that kingdom. But, I came here to start over," Lily explained.

"Oh, well," Harold said. "I'm sorry that your experiences hasn't been the greatest."

"Ah, it's okay. Ever since I've come here, I've seen many differences too. This place...it has something unique about it," Lily said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harold asked.

"Well, a little bit of both. Forgive me if I'm being too critical, but there are some things every kingdom has in common. Not all of them are good things," Lily said.

"Like what? I'm sorry if I'm prying," Harold said. "I just want to know a little bit more about you, and if it helps getting this off your chest, I'd be happy to listen."

"Let's just say there should be more men like you in the world," Lillian said.

"Not much for dating?" Harold asked, eyebrows raised. He knew what she was going through and the way she'd been acting, he could tell. She looked at him in a curious way.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "How did you ever guess?"

"I know the feeling," Harold replied. _A little too well,_ he added in his head. They talked a while longer, and she talked about some of her life. Most of it was about the guys who liked her, but she didn't like them in return.

"The first one I'd known for a while, and after two weeks, well, we decided together it wasn't working out. Which I like better than breaking up," Lily said.

"Has your heart ever been broken?" Harold asked.

"Once, but I think if I would've opened my eyes I'd have seen it coming and the jerk he truly was," Lillian said. "You have to be careful you know. Love is blinding...dangerously blinding."

Harold could tell she liked him too. They were being open about many things today. He mentioned that he practiced swords and weapons, but sometimes, he felt pushed over the edge. Past his limit. Lillian seemed to listen to him. She didn't give much advice, but she listened.

That's all he wanted. Someone to listen to him, get him away from his stresses of life, and to just be with him sometimes. No one understood that, and if Lillian found out he was the prince, she'd never look at him the same way again. He thought about exposing the secret now, but he really wasn't sure.

"Um, Lillian, there's something I have to tell you," Harold said. He was getting really nervous, but he thought maybe it was for the better he said this. However, after many minutes of saying nothing, he chickened out.

"I like you," he said. "As in, I've never thought about someone so often before. I haven't been much for dating or many relationships with...girls. I've sort up...grown up you could say, in a very controlled environment. Well, I like you...and I'm nervous right now." She chuckled a little bit.

"I like you too, Harold," Lillian said. "You...I can connect with you. I don't know, maybe that sounds crazy after so little time of knowing each other."

"Hey, look at Romeo and Juliet," Harold mentioned, making them both smile more.

"May I walk you home? It's getting late," Harold said.

"Yes, I'd like that...very much," Lily replied. He took her left arm in his right, and they walked down the streets together. Harold was glad he blended in to Far Far Away this easily. No one had come up to him and addressed him as 'majesty' or 'prince'. Perhaps Doc said something to a few people.

* * *

><p>When they came to her doorstep, she looked at Harold.<p>

"Thank you, for today," Lily said. "I enjoyed it. I feel better getting some of that off my chest."

"You're welcome. When do you think I'll see you again?" he asked her. Harold wanted to chase this girl a little bit. He liked her well enough, and he didn't want to just leave plans 'up in the air' so to speak.

"You could always drop by. I don't know where you live so I couldn't say," she told him.

"Right. Well, I'll see you later then," Harold said, kissing her hand again. She hugged him after he did so. He was surprised by her gesture but he wasn't objecting. He wrapped his arms around her as he would a friend.

"Alright," he said when they released. "Good night, Lillian." He started down the stairs, not wanting to look back. He feared that he wouldn't want to leave if he did.

"Good night, Harold," she responded. Then, when he was far enough away she whispered...

"Don't keep me waiting too long."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: To Whom It May Concern...**

Flora and Lillian talked about Harold most of the next day. Lily's mother kept asking how he was and who he was.

"Well, I didn't ask him about work or anything. We just shared some stories and talked," Lily told her mother.

"Do you like him?" Flora asked.

"He's better than most...yes, I like him," Lily said.

"I'm surprised he's not taken," Flora said, setting a vase of white roses on the counter.

"Not as much as me," Lillian said. "although he did say he wasn't really much for dating himself."

"Interesting," her mother said. "Well, you two have something in common then."

* * *

><p>"Well, on to the next order of business then," The king said proudly. He turned to Gwen, his head servant. "Is the castle ready for when the princess arrives?"<p>

"Yes, your Majesty," Gwen replied. "The guest room has been prepared, and the castle is clean as a whistle." The king smiled, and Harold had just woken up. He'd slept in until the afternoon. He was up late last night, writing for once because he wanted to. He was thinking about sending a letter to Lillian. He wasn't sure what he would say in it yet. He started last night, but he ended up throwing everything in the trash.

He wanted the letter to be perfect. When he came downstairs, he found his father talking with Gwen.

"Ah, Harold. Is that what you're wearing?" the king asked.

"Why not?" the prince answered in question.

"Well, you're going to see Princess Yvonne today," the king said. Harold wanted to forget about that. The two were meant to be friends, not king and queen together. 'One of those sacrifices for the kingdom again', as his father would say to him if he mentioned anything, especially a compliant about Princess Yvonne.

"Oh, well I suppose I could go change," Harold said, heading back up to his room. He sat at his desk, making sure the door was shut.

He could only think of Lillian right now, and what she would say if she saw him with a princess. Not to mention him dressed as a prince. He began to write his letter to Lillian, knowing exactly to put into it this time.

_Dear Lillian,_

_I am writing this letter to you because there is so much I want to tell you. When we met, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. It's hard for me to say things like this in person, so forgive me if this seems somewhat strange. There's something I haven't told you yet, and I must admit I should have sooner. But, if I'm to tell you this piece of information about me, you must promise me that you won't look at me any differently than you do now. I feel that I've held onto this too long without telling you. I'm sorry, but I feel I must tell you in person. Please, at the sunset, meet me down by the lily pond. I'll talk to you then._

_If you walk around the kingdom, you won't find me, at least not today. Just go to the lily pond at sundown. This letter should reach you shortly after I've written it. Don't worry this isn't anything dangerous. I just need to sort a few things out, but I'm going to need your help. Hopefully, things will work out as I want them to._

_Lillian, I do like you. You are a great woman, and as pretty as a princess. Meet me at sundown. Please...make it no matter what because I will._

_~Harold_

He came downstairs, dressed and ready for the rest of the day. His father approved of his clothing.

"Where are you off to?" his father asked. "The princess will be here any minute!"

"I won't be long, Father. I'm just going to mail this letter," Harold said. "I'll be right back." He darted out of the castle to a messenger just around the corner.

"Please," he pleaded. "Right away, take this letter to the new flower shop in town and make sure it only reaches Lillian's hands."

"Yes, your Majesty," the messenger said, bowing to Harold. He ran off in a full sprint, and Harold returned to the castle, just in time to see the carriage pull up.

"Ah, the King of Far Far Away," the man said as he emerged from the carriage. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise," Harold's father replied. This was the king of Long Long Ago, a land miles and miles away from Far Far Away.

Him and Harold's father had apparently been friends for a long time, so perhaps this marriage could just be between friends. When Princess Yvonne stepped out of the carriage, Harold had to admit she was pretty, but not even close to Lillian. Yvonne's personality was the complete opposite of Lillian too.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Harold couldn't help but compare Yvonne to Lillian. And his father wanted him to marry this princess!<p>

"So Harold, what's been going on?" Yvonne asked.

"Oh, not much," Harold said. "The usual lecture every once and while from Father, and I walk around the kingdom to interact with my subjects. You?"

"The same," Yvonne said. "Stay indoors all day, doing some pussy work and sewing something worthless for practice. Listen, I'm going to get right to the point. Our parents are looking for a marriage between us...don't flatter yourself honey."

Harold sighed. He wasn't even ready for anything like this. And in a year, he'd have to go through with it all! This was ridiculous.

"Well, I'm not particularly looking to marry you either," Harold said in honesty and with a little annoyance.

"Really?" Yvonne asked.

"Yes, we're totally different! We'd never make a good team together. Heck, I can't even remember when I saw you last, so I'm not that excited. The only thing about this we have to worry about is telling our parents," Harold told her. "If I have your permission with this...? Yvonne?"

Yvonne sat in silence, almost not believing what Harold had just told her. She looked at the floor.

"Look," Harold said, feeling bad about what he just said. "I'm sorry if that was a little rash. But, if you're not into me and I'm not into you, then what's the point of marriage?"

"You speak as if there's someone else," Yvonne said, standing. Harold was a little confused now. She looked as if she were about to cry and a moment ago, she insulted him. "My father, he told me to play hard to get. To not be 'so easy' as he put it. Turns out I did it wrong..." Harold was still confused.

"Wait, so you do like me?" Harold asked, trying to clear the air.

"Yes!" Yvonne said. "I mean, how could I not? I'm not going to do any better than a prince, and my father wants this. I've tried to reach out to you before, but you weren't that interested it seemed!"

Now this is just messed up, Harold thought. This whole 'hard to get' game wasn't the most logical approach to a relationship.

"Look, I'm sorry. There...isn't anyone else," Harold said. "I just don't feel it between us."

"Because you haven't given us a proper chance!" Yvonne protested. Harold didn't want to hive her a 'proper chance'. Who he wanted right now was Lillian, not this princess.

"Look, I'm sorry. I got confused. You sounded like you didn't want to be with me. I took it that way," Harold said.

"And apparently it's a relief to you," Yvonne snapped.

"Hey! Playing 'hard to get' isn't exactly a good way to get to know someone. This...this is just some formal thing we have here, nothing more. The game you're playing, it's...for the commoners," Harold said. He regretted that comment and how he was acting so far today. Especially if he was breaking Yvonne's heart, even if it was all a misunderstanding.

He felt like he was insulting his subjects with that last comment, and he didn't like that. He'd seen his father and Yvonne's use such language, but he decided never to say things like that again. Unlike Yvonne's father he cared about his people, and it seemed that sadly, Yvonne took after her father. They'd never be able to run a kingdom together.

* * *

><p>"Lily, help me with this will you?" Flora asked, lifting the bags of the fertilizer they just ordered. Lillian looked at the sky, and the sun was about to set.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mother. I can't. I have to meet someone," Lily answered. She had the letter in her pocket from this afternoon. It had been on her mind forever, and the day seemed to dragged on and on. She wondered what Harold would need to say so badly to her.

"Oh, alright. Run along then. I can handle this," Flora told her daughter, and Lillian jolted out the door. She didn't care that she was in her work clothes. She just wanted to see Harold.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Harold said to Yvonne, looking at the clock. "I must take care of a personal matter." He ran upstairs, and changed his clothing as quickly as possible. He wore his rattiest pair, not even thinking about the shoes. He didn't care. She'd know his title by tonight, so the shoes were insignificant now.<p>

"Harold?" Yvonne asked into the open air, but Harold had already made his way out the back door of the castle, through the garden, and into the kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Cat is Out of the Bag**

Lillian waited by the lily pond. It was sundown alright, but where was Harold? She hoped he kept track of the clock, otherwise she could be out here for who knows how long. But, she would wait. If he was late, he was late. At least he'd show up.

"Lillian!" his voice called. Well, she didn't have to worry about any of that anymore.

"Harold," she said, standing when he reached her. "What is it? I got your letter."

Harold had to catch his breath for a couple of minutes. They sat down together, and all Lily could think about was what he had to say. After all, he had called her away from work and all the way down here. It must be important. It was a longer walk for him. Or rather, it seemed to her as if he ran.

"Lillian," Harold said, looking at her, very very nervous. "Please, don't judge me because of this. But I know you will anyway."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm-I'm...a... I'm the Prince of Far Far Away," he finally said, looking away instantly. He didn't want to see her facial expression. He feared it truthfully.

"The prince?" Lily said slowly. "Of...Far Far Away?"

"Yes," he answered meekly. He slowly lifted his head back to look at her again. "I was afraid that if I'd told you sooner, you'd have acted differently around me and talked to me differently. I was afraid you wouldn't think of me the same way...as a friend."

Lillian didn't know what to do or say to this. Harold was Prince of Far Far Away and she didn't even know it? She felt a little ashamed of herself for not knowing, but also the fact that everyone else knew! She was angry at first and she wanted to shout at him for not telling her this in from the moment they met, but then again...wait...

"You didn't want me to know you were the prince?" she asked, looking at him confused. "I suppose I'd have acted a little differently, but Harold that's..."

"Exactly, and I liked being with you the way you are! I wanted someone to talk to me as a friend, who won't address me as 'your Majesty' or 'Prince Harold'. I insist Harold on Doc so many times, so he's probably forgetting or he's persistent," Harold explained. He was trying to veer from the subject.

"Harold," Lillian said, trying to move on. "...I don't really know what to say... I also read you needed my help. What exactly do you need my help with?"

"Oh that! Um, I think it's bit too soon to ask that of you yet, but don't worry, we have time," Harold said. "And if things don't work out how I want them to, it's okay." He had to force himself to stop talking. He didn't want to say anything about her being his queen yet. He hoped she wasn't catching onto that, for he was making it a little obvious.

He wanted her to be his queen, but now wasn't the right time.

"Alright, you're a prince," Lillian said, trying to convince herself that all this time she'd been talking to the prince of Far Far Away. "You're a prince."

"I'm so sorry, Lillian," Harold apologized. "I should have told you sooner."

"No no! It's alright, I'll get over it. You had your reasons," Lily replied, trying to stay calm about this. "We just can't...tell me mother this yet okay?"

"Fine, fine," Harold replied. "I haven't told my parents either...actually, I just ran away from...something I shouldn't have tonight."

"Oh! If you need to go back I-" she began.

"No!" Harold broke her off. "I'd rather be with you tonight. I can take a scolding from Father in the morning. It'll be okay."

"Well...if your sure. Then, what would you like to do?" Lillian asked.

"Tea?" he asked. "We can talk more." Lillian nodded, and they walked together to a caffe. She wanted to talk to him some more after what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Harold didn't want to talk about that important thing he was missing. He mentioned that it may cause a ruckus. Lillian really wanted to know, but Harold wouldn't tell her just yet. They talked about other things, and this time, Harold talked more about his life.<p>

Lillian laughed at a few of his stories when Doc, Arthur, and he were younger. She told him a funny story about how she had knocked over her mother's entire stand of flowers at a market in town once. It was embarrassing then, but now it was funny to talk about.

"So, aren't you going to tell me what you missed? I really would like to know," Lily said.

"Well, alright. Since you asked so many times," Harold sighed. "Okay, today Princess Yvonne from Long Long Ago came to the castle today. It's been arranged that her and I are to marry."

"Oh," Lily said, feeling her stomach fall inside of her. Or at least, that's how it felt. It didn't actually do such a thing.

"But," Harold continued. "Today, as we were talking and I couldn't help but see we couldn't be more opposite! I noticed that for the past few times I'd seen her. So, with the conversation we were having, she seemed like she didn't want to be my wife and since I didn't want her as my queen, I thought we could tell that to our parents. Then, all the stress might be gone...after a while. But, it turns out Yvonne was playing 'hard to get', whatever that is, and she did want to be with me."

"So what happened?" Lillian asked.

"I...I...I told her that she didn't sound like she wanted to be with me. She suspected there was someone else, and I lied and told her no. Then, she turned around, saying she liked me and that I wasn't giving 'us' a chance. Well, I've tried and there's no pleasing her! Those are different tales though. Anyway, we argued about the 'playing hard to get' and then...I left," Harold finished.

"You lied?" Lily said, catching onto that part. "There is someone else?"

Harold had to process what he'd just said in his own story, and then when he finally realized what he'd said, his face turned a little red.

"Yes," he said. "There is..." Lily was turned a little pink herself.

"Really?...you actually...like me...that way?" Lillian asked.

"Well, I don't know you _very_ well yet," Harold said. "But, for every time I've seen you, I've...yes, I do think I like you."

Lillian was in shock, yet she was very flattered. A prince liked her, out of all people! This was all getting so crazy.

"Harold...I don't know what to say again!" she said, laughing a little. This would be the second time she was speechless before him. "I suppose I could start with...I like you too, before I knew you were a prince. I...I don't know if I like you that way just yet, but I'll get to know you better. From what I know so far, I really like you too."

Harold was overjoyed to hear that! This day had been a hectic one, but in the end, it had all been worth it to hear Lillian say that she liked him perhaps the same way he liked her. Perhaps was better than no.

He walked her back home, though he really didn't want to go home to the castle yet. He would never want to. He already knew he was in serious trouble for leaving Yvonne the way he had. Unless she hadn't told anyone. He doubted that though.

"Good night, Lillian," Harold said, kissing her hand as he always did.

"Good night...Harold," Lily replied before opening the door. She shut it to see her mother sitting on the couch in her living room.

"HE LIKES ME, MOTHER! HE REALLY LIKES ME!" she shouted in glee! She couldn't hold that in anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SURPRISE! TWO chapters today! I know I didn't update on my schedule, so I write double! Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven: I Know What I Feel**

"I cannot believe you did that, Harold!" His father scolded the next day. "You don't like being with the princess and you said all those hurtful things. Do you know how long it took to calm her down after you just ran off like that?"

"Look, Father, she acted as though she didn't want me either. She said 'don't flatter yourself' then she mentioned she was playing hard to get. I got so confused. That situation was just plain bad," Harold told his father.

"So you just walked off? Didn't even deal with the problem," his father sighed.

"I had other matters to attend to," Harold said sternly. It wasn't a lie at least.

"Oh? There's something more important to you than marriage and your future?" his father asked. He was mad, Harold knew that, but he had to deal with this. He thought of Lillian this whole time, and she gave him strength to stand up to his father.

"NO! I just don't want to be married to the princess of Long Long Ago! I don't care for her, I don't even love her!" Harold snapped at his father.

"You'll learn to love her!" His father shouted.

"Never will I marry someone I don't love for the sake of politics and agreements. If people can't solve their problems through an agreement, then how is marriage helping? It's not, Father! And it never will," Harold said, walking away from his father. He hated arguing like this. What he needed was time to think.

"Son, you get back here right now!" the king shouted. He was really angry. Harold didn't even hesitate to walk out the door. He didn't say anything, figuring the slamming of the door would say it all.

"I think you were a bit too hard with him," the queen said. "And he does prove a point."

"No, the boy is being foolish," the king contradicted.

"You know, he's been going out a lot lately. I wouldn't be surprised if he's met someone," the queen remarked.

"Never! No son of mine will marry a commoner! It's just not right," the king said. "He just needs some room to think. Yvonne was promised to my son, and he doesn't even want her. How can I force this upon him?"

"You can't," the queen said. "He's headstrong, like his father. The second he says 'I don't' at the alter, all chaos will unleash. In the end, it's his decision."

"He'll never understand. Where did I go wrong?" the king sighed.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door to the flower shop. Lily answered it to find Harold, and he didn't look to good.<p>

"Harold, what's wrong?" Lily asked. The prince looked up to meet her hazel eyes...they were so beautiful.

"May I come in? I didn't know where else to go," Harold said. He seemed very weak, and she let him inside. Without her mother seeing, she led Harold up to her bedroom. It would be the only place they'd have privacy.

"What happened?" she asked as they sat on the bed.

"Father and I had a total lash at each other. I don't know what's going to happen now," Harold explained.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked calmly, setting two glasses of water she'd brought on a small table in her room near the bed.

"It was about that princess. I was scolded for leaving her, I handled that, but...I snapped when he still wanted me to marry her. He thinks I'm still an arrogant boy. I know what I want, and she is not on that list at all," Harold said.

"Maybe it will blow over. I mean you could alway not show up at the wedding or...say 'I don't'," Lily told him.

"I'd rather have the entire kingdom not know that I'm not ready to step up just because I won't get married to a girl I don't love," Harold said. "Being a prince isn't a joyride, trust me."

"I believe you," Lillian said, lying back on the bed. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Not go home that's for sure. At least not until dinner. I still have _some_ decency left in me after that little disagreement ," Harold told her, looking back at her. She still looked very pretty to him, even as she just laid there on the bed.

He looked around her room, wanting to take his mind off of his argument with Father. They talked a little bit, and Harold laid back with her.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, Harold," she said, a little sorrow in her voice. "I do care about you, and I've been thinking about...whatever it is we have going for us here."

"Have you reach a concluding thought?" Harold asked. Lillian sat up.

"Yes," she said, sighing. Harold sat up too, looking at her in wonder as to what she was getting at here.

"Well, what is it?" Harold asked, anxious to know.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Lillian whispered something in his ear, but Harold didn't catch the whole thing.

"...that's what I feel," she said in whisper, placing her two hands on each of his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. Harold couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd just been kissed, and by Lillian of all people!

He was speechless for a few moment, but the silence was not awkward at all. He looked at her again.

"That's...wonderful, Lillian," he said finally...when he could find any sort of words. "Because I do believe I've found myself falling for you."

"What do we do now?" she asked. "This would be forbidden with your father!"

"Lillian, that only makes me want you more," he told her. She laughed at that statement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Between Mothers**

When Harold returned home, and it was well passed dinner time. He found his mother sitting on the sofa. She didn't look to thrilled either.

"Harold, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother," he answered.

"Could you come here for a moment and talk to me, please?" she asked. Harold went to her and sat on the sofa, not liking how this was coming about. He knew something was coming.

"Your father is very disappointed in you," she said. "But, I thought you made an excellent point. You care about the right things Harold. That's why I'm here to ask you a few questions, and please, dear...be honest."

"Alright, very well," Harold said. "What is it you'd like to ask?"

"Okay. First of all, I know you wouldn't have just walked away from Yvonne that day. You went somewhere, but I would like to know where," she began.

"I was down by the lily pond," Harold said.

"Oh, that old place? Alright then," the queen rambled. "Why did you just walk out on her after your little argument?"

"I already told you my side of that argument," Harold said. "I walked out...because I needed to think. I didn't know how else to do that."

"Alright then," the queen said. "This is my last question. If you don't want to marry Yvonne, then who will you marry?"

That question caught Harold off guard. He knew his mother was the more accepting parent, but when asking this question she seemed a little desperate.

"I have someone in mind," Harold said, which made his mother's eyes light up, and she sighed with relief. "But, I mustn't tell you who. Forgive me, but I'm not putting any pressure on her. I know we have feelings for each other, that's just recently come out. I'm waiting until the proper moment."

"You know that the first step to becoming king is a marriage. To have a queen. That's on your next birthday, Harold. Don't keep it waiting too long," the queen said.

"Okay, okay," Harold replied. "How about this? I give this girl a chance, and if we don't get married, I will agree to marry Princess Yvonne." The queen thought about this for not even five seconds.

"It's a deal," she told her son. "I was thinking there was something up with you lately. Is she a commoner?"

"Yes," Harold said, sighing. "But, she has a good personality and she could look like a princess." The queen smiled at her son.

"I'm glad you're so close to the people, Harold," the queen said. "You care for them, and now you've fallen in love with one. I hope it works out for the best."

"Thank you Mother," Harold said. "I'll be off to bed then. Good night."

"Good night, Harold," she replied.

* * *

><p>He was so glad that was over. His mother talked to his father for him that night. Apparently, they reached some sort of an agreement together, and that's why the queen asked Harold so many questions last night.<p>

Of course, he didn't tell Lillian of this pressure he was now under. He tried not to let it get to him, but it was hard at some points. He went with her down to the lily pond a few more times.

"Lillian," Harold said as they sat down. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harold," she said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

Lillian found the kiss to be soft and warm. The prince's breath tasted of fresh mint, making him even more inviting. She kissed him back, and his arms circled her waist while hers came around his shoulders.

"I think we'll call that our first kiss," Lillian said, smiling when they released. Harold smiled too. He was glad to finally be able to kiss Lillian for the first time! It made him forget about all the stresses in his life thus far.

"So, how is everything?" Lily asked, trying to prevent a silent moment between them. After all, they had had so long together.

"It's going alright. I had to tell my mother about us," Harold said. Seeing the worried look on her face, he continued quickly. "Don't worry I didn't mention your name, but...there have been certain strains lately that required an explanation from me."

"I understand," Lily said. "I still didn't tell my mom you're the prince."

"That's okay. Let's just see how this all turns out. Us, I mean," Harold said.

Lillian agreed to that. If things didn't work out, she never had to tell her mother she once dated the prince of Far Far Away, and she'd like to keep it that way. They talked some more and things began going very well between them. Better than they ever had in fact.

A few months passed, and Harold still didn't tell his mother this girl he was dating. He'd taken Lillian to a few dinners in the kingdom. The word spread quickly enough that Harold was dating a girl, but since everyone addressed him as Prince Harold, Lillian's mother paid no attention to the gossip. She didn't know that it was her daughter that was dating Prince Harold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Fall Festival Part One**

For Lillian's birthday, Harold took her to a dance. It was an annual event at the palace, and it was "completely coincidental" that it fell on Lillian's birthday, so Harold said . It was a fall celebration of the harvests. Harold's father always had one every year, and Harold had heard Lillian's birthday was close to the date, so he convinced his father to alter the date slightly to fit Lillian's birthday.

There was dancing, food, and music all around at the front of the palace. Commoners were invited but only allowed to be before the castle. They couldn't go inside.

Lillian told her mother what Harold had planned for her birthday, and she went out to try and find a dress to wear.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's not the right one," Snow White said. She was out with Lillian trying to help her find a dress. Cinderella came too. Lily had just tried on a red dress with lots of glitter on it.<p>

"No, it's just too...it's not your color," Cinderella said. "Try a green or a blue."

Lillian put the dress back after changing out of it, and she thought she saw a nice green dress in the corner of her eye. It was a shorter dress, only coming down to her knees, but it made for a nice dancing dress. When she spun around, the bottom spun around with her, lifting slightly.

"Ooh! I like that one!" Cinderella said.

"Me too!" Snow White agreed. "How much is it?" That was the issue, it was way more than Lillian could ever afford. Sadly, she had to put that one back too. She looked through the racks of dresses until she found her perfect dress.

It was dark blue, and it had a thin layer of light blue over the bottom part of it. There looked to be plenty of room for her legs, and it zipped in the back. She went into the changing room, telling her friends she found the perfect dress. They waited until she came out from the dressing room.

"Oooh...wow! That looks...wonderful!" Snow White's eyes widened as Lillian stepped out. It was a long sleeve dress, and the top had a nice vine-like design to it. It had some sparkles, but it wasn't too bad that it would make a huge mess if it hung in her closet.

"Is it affordable?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes, it is!" Lillian said excitedly. After she bought the dress, Snow White offered her some of her jewelry.

"No, that's ok," Lily said. "I mean, do I really need jewelry?"

"Lily," Cinderella said. "You're going with the prince of Far Far Away...YES, you need jewelry!"

"No I don't," Lily contradicted.

She persisted until she got her way, and at the end of the day, she'd spent almost all her money on that dress. She hadn't bought anything in the past eight months, so she had a lot of money to spend. At least, what seemed to her as a lot of money.

"That's nice of him to take you to the fall festival," Flora told her daughter that even before Harold was to pick her up. "It's a good birthday celebration."

"Aren't you going?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, I'll turn up later," Flora said. "I have some things to do. Will we be having cake for your birthday?"

"Yes, we shall have a slice each, like we do every year," Lily said, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't eat too much at the festival."

"Alright then, you have a fun time with Harold," Flora said. Then, the doorbell rang as if right on cue. Lillian smiled, she was all ready to go.

"You look very nice," her mother said before Lillian opened the door.

* * *

><p>Harold was standing there, looking at Lillian with almost wide eyes. He came inside to say hello to her mother, but even her mother could tell that Harold was almost speechless at Lillian's appearance.<p>

"You look stunning!" Harold said, and he meant every word of it.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Why thank you Lillian," Harold said. "Hello Flora. I suppose we're ready to go."

"You two have a fun time!" Flora called as they walked together to the fall festival.

* * *

><p>The festival was extravagant! Lillian had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life! And being here with Harold made it all perfect.<p>

"This is so beautiful," Lily said, sighing at the sight before her. Everyone was here, even other commoners like her. It was a festival for all, but it was only once and year and it was on her birthday!

"Harold, is this every year?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Harold replied. "It's for everyone in Far Far Away. It came last year a week later."

"Oh, well this is still very wonderful, and that's the castle," Lillian said, looking at it in awe.

That was where Harold lived, but he wasn't arrogant as most stereotypical princes were. He acted like one of the commoners sometimes too. Lillian felt like the luckiest girl in the world, probably because she was one of them at the moment.

Being the prince of Far Far Away, Harold wore the fanciest clothing of everyone at this festival. He had a green and blue tunic with the cape dragging behind him, but it could easily be taken off. He would take it off when the dancing part of the festival took place. He had a pair of black tights on and shiny black shoes. His hair was done for him, so it looked anyway to Lillian.

He didn't have high bangs, instead he had a nice hair cut that left his hair still a little longer and shaggy-like. Yet, it was laying nicely like it had been layered, almost like a bird's feathers lay if one looked close enough at the pattern. Lillian had left her hair lay down. She had straight sandy blond hair, whereas Harold had dark brown, almost black hair.

"You're going to go inside of that castle you know," Harold said. Lillian looked at him in astonishment.

"Really? Harold I couldn't..." she said, not thinking herself worthy enough.

"Ah, but you must. Your birthday present is up there," he told her. "And...not to add any pressure, but I would also like you to meet my mother, maybe my father if he's around."

Lillian merely nodded. She was wondering what Harold had gotten her, hoping it wasn't something extravagant and pricy.

Harold offered her his arm, and they walked together into the festival where everyone was happily conversing and having fun. There were drinks all around and plenty of food to eat. It had all been laid out on long tables and outside the front area of the castle were a bunch of tables for people to eat at. The front yard would be used for dancing later Lillian supposed.

They ate some food together, where many of the commoners met Lillian for the first time. She hadn't been a really social girl, except with a few of the princesses like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and such. They were the first to introduce themselves to her. The dwarfs were friends of hers too, but many people still didn't really know who she was. Tonight, she was the lucky girl dating the prince.

People paid much respect to Prince Harold, and she saw a new side of him tonight. The caring side of him, and how he socialized with the commoners. She noticed how much he cared for his people, deciding that one day, no matter what happened between them, Harold would make a great king.

After they ate, Harold offered to take her into the castle. She accepted, knowing her present was up there too. She was also a little nervous about meeting the queen and maybe the king. Harold escorted her inside the castle, where he could be sure she didn't care about how rich he was or how gorgeous everything was. She was there because she liked him for who he was. He figured that in itself was better than any luxury he could have at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Fall Festival Part Two**

As Harold shut the castle door, everything went quiet. The castle was lit up for the fall festival occasion, and Lillian couldn't stop looking at the largeness of the palace. She'd never been in a palace, like any other commoner. This place was so...beautiful.

"Harold, this place is wonderful," Lily said quickly.

"Yes, this is where I live," Harold said. "Shall we?" He offered his arm again, and they walked through castle together. Harold gave her a tour of the rooms they passed. He was taking her to his room. That's where her present was.

"And this...is my room," Harold said, opening the door to his room.

Lillian saw that it was a fairly large room. It was elegant like the other rooms they'd passed, but there were swords on the wall and a warm fireplace near his bed. Harold had dim lighting in his room too, she noticed as he turned on his lights. He let her sit down on the white love seat facing the fireplace so she could warm up a little. His room was panted a royal blue color and his bed sheets were white and blue with gold trim to match the room.

Harold walked over to his dresser, picking up a nicely wrapped small box.

"This is your present," he said, sitting next to her. "I hope you like it." She unwrapped the box and flipped up the lid to see a necklace...a diamond necklace! It was on a silver chain and the diamonds made a very thin s shape.

"Harold!" she gasped, staring at it. "This is...too beautiful. I don't deserve this."

"Nonsense!" he contradicted, standing up. "Come here." She followed him over to a mirror where he clasped the necklace around her neck as she held up her hair.

"It matches perfectly," Harold said from behind her. "You're my princess tonight. Happy Birthday, Lillian."

She almost wanted to cry at how wondrous the moment was. She now had a very fine piece of jewelry to wear, and she didn't even want to think about how much it costed. He kissed her on the cheek and she turned around to hug him.

"Thank you Harold," she said. "I love it."

"And I love you," he said when they let go. She smiled, seeing that he was still himself tonight.

"I love you too," she replied. They didn't linger in his room for too long after. She didn't ask anything more about the gift except where he got it. However, he wouldn't even tell her that!

* * *

><p>They went downstairs where Harold found his mother.<p>

"Ah! Mother," Harold said as they entered the Great Room of the castle. Lillian was right behind him, almost wanting to hide behind him. She was that nervous at the moment.

The queen turned to see her son with a girl, who was looking very pretty tonight she had to admit.

"Harold," she said. "Hello...and who's this?"

"Mother, this is Lillian," Harold introduced as she bowed to the queen. "This is the girl I've been seeing."

"Ah, Lillian!" the queen said, standing up. She walked over to hug her. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Harold's talked about you quite a bit." Lily's face turned a little pink but it was hardly noticeable in the lighting of the Great Room. Lillian was starting to notice all the dim lights tonight.

They talked to the queen for a little while, and the three of them walked out together. Harold asked where Father was, and they found out he was working. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, and Harold had a guess as to why. His father could be a bit of a drama king sometimes.

The queen announced for the dancing part of the festival to begin. The music began as an upbeat of sound from bands all around Far Far Away. Lillian drank some more punch, not sure if she should dance or not. She didn't really know how to dance, except for the waltz. That was the only one she could do gracefully and without stepping on anyone.

Harold was socializing with some of the commoners and then he went to his mother. Lillian couldn't tell what he was saying, but after that, he walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, holding out a hand.

"That depends, what dance are you requesting?" she asked.

"Just a waltz would do me fine," Harold said, looking at her.

"Yes, you may have this dance," Lillian said, putting her punch down and taking his hand.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_when you're lying here in my arms (my arms)_

_I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)_

_We're in heaven..._

Lillian knew this song, and she was prepared to dance to the music. It was upbeat and she kept up with Harold as they waltzed through the first part of the song. He threw in a few spins too. They did a few slow spots where they let the dance dragged out longer than normal. She began to smile as the song continued, and Harold brought her closer.

_How our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standin' there by you_

_(we're in heaven)..._

During that verse of the song, Harold dipped her and brought her back up so they could continue their dance. They finished with another dip and him kissing her on the lips as she was still held up in his arms.

It was only until the end of song that she noticed they were the only two on the dance floor. She knew that at the beginning, there were more people. They must've cleared the floor for them. There was clapping and cheering after the dance. She smiled and looked around, but her eyes went back to Harold.

"That was perfect," she said as they took a break. It was a rather fast waltz, especially for her. She hadn't been out dancing in a _long_ time. A very very long time.

She caught sight of her mother talking with the others, and she asked Harold if they should go over there. He wasn't so sure about it since her mother still didn't know he was the prince.

"She'll find out tonight, if anything," Harold said. "Someone ought to tell her if she didn't know already..."

"I'll worry about that tomorrow," Lily said. "If she still doesn't know after that dance, then I'll be surprised."

"Me too," he agreed. "Well, how about we just enjoy the rest of the night?"

"Sure," Lillian said. "But first, I'd like to warm up inside, if it's not to much to ask. I'm getting cold."

"Yes, it is getting to be that time of night. Everyone usually flocks to the bar after ten o'clock," Harold replied. "We can go inside for a few minutes."

The prince led her back into the castle.

* * *

><p>"That lucky girl!" a woman said next to Flora. "Getting to dance with the prince."<p>

"Yes," Flora said, going along with what this woman was saying. "Does he just pick a random girl every year or what?"

"Oh? You didn't hear?" the woman said. "The prince has a girlfriend. She's a common girl like you and I...only she's dating the prince! What a lucky girl!"

"I heard, but..." Flora then connected all the pieces. "I _thought_ he looked familiar!"

She couldn't believe this. Only tonight she found out her daughter was dating the prince of Far Far Away! She couldn't tell if that was really the Harold who'd come by to pick up Lily.

"What? Where are you going?" the woman asked.

"I think it's time for me to retire tonight. It's getting cold," Flora said, walking away from the festival.

As she walked home, she wondered why Lillian never told her that Harold was the prince. She would have to have a long talk with her tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Future King**

"Lillian! How dare you not say something like this to me! I felt like a fool last night!" Flora scolded her daughter. She knew her mother would find out, but last night had been the best night of her life so far.

"I know I know!" Lillian said. "It was awful keeping the secret, but he didn't even tell me at first. I didn't know I was dating the prince until a few weeks after we'd known each other...and the feelings we have."

"Lily, if this doesn't work out between you two, we'll have to leave _again_! He'll one day run this kingdom, and I'll feel awkward staying here!" Flora said sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry Mother. I can't help who I fall in love with," Lily said. "I'm sorry I didn't think things through. I went with my feelings."

"I know...I know," Flora said. This was a tough situation, and Lily was hoping it would just blow over. "And he got you that fine piece of jewelry too!"

"It was a gift," Lily said. "For my birthday. See? He cares about me."

They didn't bring Harold up in conversation anymore that day, and it turned into a long day of work. The awkwardness and tension between the two women was very apparent.

* * *

><p>"It's been awkward," Lily admitted to Harold the next time she saw him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Lillian," he apologized. "She had to find out eventually I suppose."

"Yes, you're right," she admitted.

"In a couple of months, I will have to see Princess Yvonne again. My father isn't pressing me to marry her anymore," Harold said as they walked along the street.

"That's good news, I bet," she said.

"It is..." he said, looking at her. She smiled back at him, and they shared a kiss right there, not caring who was watching them. "I do love you, Lillian. I hope you understand I mean that in all sincerity."

"Yes, I know," Lillian said. "I love you too, Harold."

"Should I stay clear of your place for a few days?" he asked. "Just to give your mother her space."

"I suppose so," Lily said. "She'd be in a hard position if you came by. We can still meet by the lily pond and go out together."

"That's good to hear," he said. "You know, there's something I think I need to bring to your attention." They walked to a quieter place so the two of them could talk alone.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to put this pressure on you, I really am, but just remember I'm going through the same thing," Harold said. Lily was weary about this, considering he was giving her a heads up like she needed to really think about what he was about to tell her.<p>

"My birthday is in the springtime, and next year, I turn eighteen," he began. He took a deep breath before continuing. "And because of that, I will be...inaugurated you could say...to the throne. I will be one step closer to becoming King of Far Far Away. One of the requirements for a prince to become a king...is a queen to stand beside him..."

"Harold," Lillian said, stopping him for a second. "Are you asking me to be your queen?"

"No no...not yet," he said quickly. "I know it's too soon to ask that of you! I just want to make sure you know my circumstances right now. I'm not saying they won't, but if things don't work out between us...the agreement between my mother and I...was that I'd marry Princess Yvonne."

"Harold, that sounds awful," Lily said.

"But it's what my circumstances are," Harold told her truthfully. "I don't mean to put any of this pressure on you. If you don't feel the same way about me come the next month or so, then don't worry about it. Just go with your heart, Lillian. Don't marry me just because you know I don't love Princess Yvonne."

Lillian was trying to take this all in. She had no idea of his deadline for marriage, but she supposed there had to be. Everything in her life since she came to Far Far Away had become an adventure and a thrilling one at that. Harold was being very nice about this whole affair going on with him. He wasn't forcing anything on her, and if things didn't work out then she shouldn't feel tied to him anyway.

Still, she felt right now that he was in a terrible place at the moment. Relationships were so unpredictable.

"Well, let's just forget this for now and think about it after the winter holidays are over," Harold said. "Then we can talk seriously about it."

"Alright," Lillian agreed.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the Fairy Godmother's cottage that evening. A skinny, slender man answered the door.<p>

"Hello, I'm looking for the Fairy Godmother," the voice said, then letting down the hood the voice's body was wearing.

"Oh! I'll see what I can do," the man said, letting the figure inside as the hood was pulled back up.

"Yes, dear?" the Fairy Godmother asked when the figure entered her office that evening.

"I'm looking for a potion," the figure said.

"Oh? And what is it that you want this potion to do?" the Fairy Godmother asked.

"I need it to make someone more loving," the figure said. "To make them fall in love."

"Oh...my my my," the Fairy Godmother said. "I do believe I have something that will help you, but tell me why I should help you and trust you will pay me for the potion on time?"

The figure let down the hood again, making the Fairy Godmother's eyes go wide and a gasp escape her mouth.

"I can afford the potion," Harold said, laying a bag of coins on her desk. "Just give me your best."

"As you wish, your Majesty," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I did a lot of writing yesterday! This is one of the pieces I wrote, the next chapter to my Shrek story! There's more to come too. Enjoy and thank you to those who have been reviewing thus far. I appreciate it.

**Chapter Twelve: Yes!**

He couldn't believe he had just done that. Harold woke up the next morning, thinking about that potion he'd bought. He kept it hidden deep in his dresser, not even sure if he would use it. He had plenty of options now. He could use it on Lillian to make her love him for sure. He could use it on Yvonne to make her more loving, or he could use it on himself to make him fall in love with Yvonne.

He didn't know what he would do, but he didn't want to force anything on Lillian. As the day wore on, Harold decided he'd gotten the potion just to be safe. He may never need or use it, but he had a backup plan.

Ever since he was young, his parents warned him about magic by the Fairy Godmother. He knew the risk he took even showing his face there, but this was for his own good he thought.

He didn't use the potion for the next few months. He just enjoyed his time with Lillian and eventually, he was allowed back into her home where he apologized to Flora for the secret he kept form her and letting Lillian in on it. When he saw Yvonne again, he had an idea to use the potion on her and then he'd never see her again so she'd fall in love with someone else.

He thought about that one for a long time, and when she arrived at the palace again, Harold also apologized for his walk out on her after their argument last time she was here. Princess Yvonne asked if he was going to marry her, and whether or not the whole thing was set because her father never gave her an answer.

"I don't know," Harold said, which obviously didn't satisfy her one bit. When their day was over together, Harold presented her with half of the potion in a different bottle. The Fairy Godmother had told him there were two doses in that bottle so he filled the other with half the potion.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Consider it a parting gift. It's like something you add to your tea. Makes it sweeter," Harold lied. She took the potion from him and then after the week, she was gone...forever.

* * *

><p>Lillian was on her own mostly when Princess Yvonne came up to Far Far Away. She didn't like being without Harold, but she knew that he couldn't help it. She saw Princess Yvonne leave at the end of the week, and the next week was the holidays.<p>

The castle was very festive during the holidays, and when Harold and Lillian were together, they were indoors most of the time. Lillian came to the castle a few more times and she stayed for dinner a few nights. She tried to think of a great gift for Harold, and she found that idea in a blacksmith's shop.

She'd been walking around when she thought Harold said something to her one time about needing a better pocketknife for when his father took him hunting. She wasn't sure if he got a new one, but either way, she thought it'd make a nice gift. She looked at some of the prices, and she decided to save up money for it. The kind blacksmith held it for her a long time until she was able to pick it up and pay him for it. She didn't think anyone would get him that yet for the holiday considering it was winter. They didn't hunt until spring and fall.

When she opened her own present on Christmas, she found that Harold had gotten her a warm, soft blanket with tied off ends to it. It was the new fashion for blanket and it had butterflies on it. The blanket could cover almost her entire bed! When the prince saw his gift, he looked straight at her in disbelief.

"You got me a pocketknife?" he said. "I can't believe this! It's perfect, I love it!" He checked it out to see all the functions his new knife had, and he had to admit he was impressed. She was happy to hear no one else had gotten him this and that he would use it come springtime.

* * *

><p>After the holidays, serious talk began between the two of them. It had been months since they began dating, and Harold once again brought up his situation. Things had gone so well between them. They still got along as well as they did the very first day she met him. Romantically, things had grown but it was at a pace both of them were comfortable with, and Lillian had to say she was happy with Harold. Their dates had been simple, nothing too extraordinary to show he was the prince all the time who had all the money. He still dressed as a commoner sometimes.<p>

"Lillian," Harold said, after all that talk was over. He then got down on one knee, hoping for the best as he took out the diamond ring. "Will you marry me and become my future queen?"

They were in front of the castle, and only servants were around. Gwen stopped after hearing the proposal to watch in anticipation.

"Yes!" Lillian replied, and she jumped into his arms. Gwen started clapping and the two turned around. She apologized for overhearing but she was very happy for them.

"It's alright Gwen," Harold said. "Thank you."

That news spread so quickly, Flora didn't even get the chance to have Lily tell her about it. Once the dwarfs got word of it, the engagement was known to everyone in the kingdom that day.

That night, Lillian returned home, and her mother looked so happy. She'd obviously heard.

"He proposed! Let me see the ring!" her mother exclaimed, and Lily showed her the gorgeous diamond ring Harold put on her finger as just the engagement ring! They talked about the wedding and Harold all night until it was time to turn in.

That same night, Harold stared at the potion's second dose. After hours of contemplating what to do with it, he decided there was only one thing he could do. He'd have to act like he used the potion, but Lillian already said yes to him. He didn't need any more than that.

He threw the bottle in the back alleyway dumpster.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: A Word and a Wedding**

Lillian was the talk of Far Far Away, and it didn't take long for this news to reach the king. He was still disappointed in Harold, but at least the prince was going to get married. If he wouldn't have Princess Yvonne of Long Long Ago, then the king was grateful at least to know his son would be married.

"Son," the king called to Harold from his study. The prince had merely been passing through, but the sound of his father's voice had always made him stop cold. Especially when the king's voice sounded stern and rather uninviting.

Harold wearily walked into the study and met his father's gaze.

"You are to be married this spring," the king said. "And it appears you are marrying a commoner..."

"I love her," Harold said. "I have no doubts about it."

"I know," the king said. "I'm going to let you marry this girl...Lillian, that's her name right? I'll let you marry her IF you promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Harold asked.

"You will promise me that only she will reside in the castle. I don't want her poor mother or other people from wherever she came from to be at the palace. Then people will start expecting you to help them all the time since you've let it slide with Lillian's family. I cannot ask you to play favorites. Her family can never stay with you at the palace, only visit," the king said.

_That was his condition?_ Harold thought to himself. _No problem at all._

"I promise, Father," Harold replied, and that was the end of the conversation.

He knew he wasn't ready to run the kingdom yet, even if he were to be the king shortly after the age of 18. He'd still have guidance, and his father's concern hadn't even crossed Harold's mind. The king had made a valid point though.

* * *

><p>When Harold next saw Lillian, he didn't tell her what he and his father had discussed. He knew that throughout his whole journey figuring out how to be a good king, he'd have Lillian beside him. She had concerns as well.<p>

"I don't know what I'm doing," Lillian said. "How am I supposed to be a queen? Make those decisions?"

"I'll help you," Harold said. "We're in this together. I haven't had any formal training from my father about being king, just good decision making skills I suppose. I think about the people, and I'm sure you will too. Don't worry, we're in this together."

The idea of being queen made her nervous still as the weeks went by, but Harold always reassured her whenever she expressed any doubt to him. As he'd said, they were in it together, and they had conquered a few obstacles together already. Their relationship was even one of those obstacles.

The wedding she knew would already be extravagant. This was what she expected, and she came into it with the right mindset. Knowing her dress would be covered by the king and queen made her feel a little better picking a wedding dress. Her mother helped her pick it out, and her friends were all so excited for her. The common girl was to marry the prince of Far Far Away!

When she saw everything laid outside the castle, she was astounded.

"My mother always liked a large wedding," Harold said on that gorgeous spring day.

"I'll say, there are so many people and wedding planners. I didn't know how much work it all was," Lillian said.

"Don't worry too much. Most of the people attending are friends of my father. I have some of my friends, and I'm sure Cinderella and Snow White are going to show up. The dwarfs will drag them here if Doc has anything to say about it," Harold told her. She smiled, imaging Doc the dwarf trying to convince Grumpy to go to her wedding.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding, Lillian and her mother were getting her into her wedding dress.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Flora asked.

"YES!" she exclaimed. "Of course I am. I'm about to marry a prince...then become the queen of this kingdom! Yes mother, I'm awfully nervous about this!"

Flora laughed as she zipped the back of Lily's dress. She looked absolutely wonderful. Flora couldn't believe this. This day finally came for her daughter. Both of them thought it never would, considering her luck in the other kingdoms they were in.

"Harold!" Doc exclaimed. "You are a very lucky prince. All this has happened to you! You get to marry someone you want to!"

"I fought for it, that's for sure," Harold said, smiling as Doc presented the prince with his jacket. Everything had just been so crazy. "I can't wait until this is over."

"Lily is probably thinking the same thing," Doc said. "This is a lot for the common girl to take in."

"I didn't even think about that," Harold said. He then began to ponder what he'd been putting Lillian through the past few months. With Princess Yvonne being a huge pressure at the time, and then him being a prince...

"Doc, you're right, I feel so terrible about it," the prince said.

"Don't feel horrible. It's your wedding day. Just enjoy it," Doc said.

"It's just I- ow!" Harold exclaimed as he felt something slap him in the back. Doc looked behind him to see Dopey playing with the tape measure.

"Dopey says he's sorry," Doc said with a smile, and Harold smirked, forgiving the dwarf almost instantly.

They finished preparing the prince and when Lillian was finished, the ceremony began. Harold couldn't wait to see Lillian, for Doc had held the old superstition of not seeing the bride the day before the wedding. So, since he hadn't seen her this morning either, this would be the first time he'd see her today, and she would be wearing the dress of her dreams. He stood nervously at the alter with the preacher, and his greatest friends behind him. He'd made Doc his best man. Lillian's maid of honor was Cinderella.

The ceremony had begun with a few words from the preacher, and all Harold could think about was Lillian. What would she look like?

* * *

><p>Lillian waited behind the doors of the castle. They would soon open and she would have to walk down the isle. Since she never knew her father, the Pied Piper offered to walk her down the isle.<p>

"It's my pleasure," he told her, his flute at his side. When the music began, the Piper offered her his arm and she took it. Flora had already taken her seat, and everyone who'd been invited to the wedding created a full castle.

She recognized some people in the audience like the Muffin Man and his gingerbread man, Gingy. However, she wasn't looking at the audience...she was looking at Harold. He looked stunning, and he in turn, couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like a queen, no...a goddess. The look on his face said it all to Lillian, and she offered a smile. That's all she could do at the moment.

The Pied Piper handed her off to Harold where they stood as the preacher began to speak. The king and queen sat on their fanciest chairs, so they looked like they were sitting on the throne. As the preacher was still talking, Lillian thought about the king and queen.

_One day, that will be me and Harold,_ she thought to herself. That day now seemed so far away, but she knew it would happen sooner than she'd like.

"Lillian, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lily answered, smiling. _we're in heaven..._

"And do you, Prince Harold, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Harold answered.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

"Oh, FINALLY!" a creature exclaimed in the background. Some people looked back to see a farmer and a donkey.

"Excuse her...she's pregnant," the farmer explained. There were a few laughs amongst the crowd.

Harold turned to Lillian without any hesitation and took her into his arms where he dipped her as if they were dancing, and he kissed her. She kissed back, smiling and the crowd cheered and clapped their hands with excitement. The prince was officially married.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright! Last chapter everybody...and finished before school! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Thanks :)

**Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue**

After they returned from Hansel and Gretel's Honeymoon Suit, Lillian was to move into the castle. They would share a room together until the first king and queen moved out. They would do that in a year or two, but Harold would still probably ask for advice once and a while.

"Mother, are you sure you'll be alright?" Lillian asked when a group of servants came to gather Lillian's things. She wasn't sure how her mother would fair on her own with the shop.

"Yes dear, I'll be fine," Flora reassured her daughter. "You know, that Pied Piper offered to give me a hand if I needed it. The people here are so nice, I'll be just fine." Lillian was relieved to know that.

When she established herself in the castle, Harold asked her to meet him outside behind the castle.

He was having a new stage built back there, for it always looked so dreary. He wanted to make the palace his own in a few ways. He thought it'd make having a party an easier time too because of course, he was going to have a few of those.

Lillian was experiencing the happiest days of her life so far. She didn't have to worry about moving or her business not bringing in enough money. Life, she knew, was very good for her, and it would stay that way for the rest of her life.

She'd been married to a prince, but not just for the wealth. She loved him before she'd even known he was a prince. That was something very special, and Lily knew she'd gotten very lucky. He loved her the same way, and just when she thought she'd expressed her feelings to him, she realized later, whatever she'd done to express that love she had for Harold at that time, it wasn't enough.

Harold couldn't have been more ecstatic. He'd fought tooth and nail for Lillian and now he finally had her. She would be at his side for the rest of his life. He'd gone to the Fairy Godmother to be safe, but now he felt as if he might owe her in the future.

* * *

><p>He was the king of Far Far Away that next year.<p>

"Harold!" Lillian called frantically one morning. He'd been busy working in his new study on some of the issues in the lower part of the kingdom. Even he got confused sometimes as to why some people fought for the silliest little things.

"Harold!" Lillian called, almost running around the castle. She was worried, yet excited at the same time. She didn't know how he'd take the news, but she had to tell him as soon as she found out.

"Harold!"

"I'm in here, Lillian!" he called back the moment he hear her calling for him. She sounded pretty concerned. He was with a messenger from Drury Lane. No matter what happened in his workplace, or no matter what was going on in the kingdom, Harold always remembered something very important.

Lillian came first. The kingdom needed him, and so did his people, but he couldn't just make the decisions for their lives and how they lived. He felt that he had to show his people that even in his life, family and loved ones came first.

"Excuse me," Harold said, walking out. "There is something I have to-"

"Harold," Lillian said, bursting into the room.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Harold asked, trying not to panic as well.

"Nothing's...wrong per-say," Lillian replied. "I just really thought you'd like to know...so there aren't any surprises or you think I'm sick."

"Well, what is it then?" Harold asked.

"Harold...I'm pregnant."


End file.
